Moonless
by dolceheartx
Summary: Nunca existe un adiós definitivo para dos almas que se han encontrado y entendido. Nunca es demasiado tarde para sentirse de nuevo. Loki/Sigyn


Oh, ¿Aun recuerdas su aroma? Su largo y pelirrojo cabello con caireles dejando caer como cascada sobre su larga espalda. La suave piel blanca de porcelana que tanto adorabas de ella. Sus preciosos ojos esmeralda que te observaban cuando tu no ponías atención, y que cuando volteabas, sus hermosas mejillas se tornaban rojas y te dejaba sin aliento. Aquellos abrazos sorpresivos por la espalda. Y sobre todo, aquella primera vez que la tuviste entre tus brazos. La tocaste, la sentiste, pero sobre todo, te ahogaste en su amor ferviente por ti. ¿Ahora qué tienes? ¿Ahora qué tienes inútil ser que se ha entregado a la oscuridad?

Cargas en tu espalda el dolor, el sufrimiento y la tristeza que has ocasionado en aquel bello ser que tanto te amo y trato de aceptarte como eras.

Ahora estas ahí. Fuera de su pequeño dormitorio donde ella se encuentra sentada sobre el suelo y frente al gigante espejo que muestra el semblante de ángel con una vaga mueca de dolor y poca esperanza.

Te acercas con paso seguro y la miras desde la oscuridad.

¿Qué te pasa? No puedes soportar el dolor que carga ella en su consciencia. El dolor que ni tú mismo sientes ni sentiste y piensas que no sentirás. Sus orbes esmeraldas están cubiertas de una roja marea provocada por sus lágrimas. Sus manos apretadas con coraje y su cara hundida entre sus piernas.

¿Sigues sin sentirte el ser más miserable del mundo?

-Debería haber sabido que estabas aquí.-

Su voz aun suena hermosa y melodiosa, pero sabes que es un engaño, pues el alumno que ha aprendido del maestro.

-Lo debería haber sabido todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir y aclamarme ahora? ¿Cómo te atreviste o te atreves a invadir mi poca vida? Después de todo lo que me has hecho… -

-Oh, querida, mi diosa. En ese momento sentí que iba a morir. Esa noche que te habías casado, esa noche yo morí, pero justamente tú llegaste y me encontraste antes de mí partir. No niego que fuiste tú quien me cambio, pero solo fue un engaño más de mi parte, pues ni yo mismo cambiare.-

-Esa noche…-

-Esa hermosa noche bajo un cielo sin luna… Demasiado oscuro para ver un alma, demasiado oscuro, pero sin poder ocultarlo.

-Me robaste de su lado diciéndome fuera hacia a ti. No podía ver tu cara, pero aun así sentí lo que aclamabas por mí. ….-

Con la suavidad que le caracterizaba se fue levantando con cuidado de no caer rendida al suelo y tomar valor para poder mirarte a la cara. ¿Crees que tu bello ángel aun puede perdonarte?

-Te toqué…-

Dijo risueña.

-Y lo sentí.-

-Escuche tu hermosa risa y tu encantadora sonrisa que me hizo derretir…La música se convirtió en mi pulso y el canto pasaba por mis venas-

-Te abrace y te tome entre mis brazos… No había nada más que ocultar.-

-Ya no me sentía tímida…-

-Ni yo estaba asustado.-

-Por fin esa noche nuestros sentimientos quedaron al descubierto, bajo ese hermoso y melodramático cielo sin luna.-

Te acercas para tratar de tomarla entre tus brazos, pero ella te evita quedando a tu lado en un roce de sus brazos.

-Fui una ciega en aquella oscuridad….Como mi alma pudo quedar atrapada a ti y pude mirarte dentro de tu corazón. Vi que no eras solo maldad.-

Pasas rápidamente hacia su frente y rosas tu mano sobre su piel de porcelana.

-No tenía nada que reprimir. Una mujer y un hombre, nada más en la oscuridad. Te bese y acaricie, el mundo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció. Las cosas se hicieron claras en la oscuridad y nuestras almas se entendieron. Se dijeron todo lo que nunca nos atrevimos a decir. Te encontré por fin, mi hermoso ángel.

-Te bese….-

-Por qué me encontraste.-

-Te encontré….-

-Y yo te tome.-

-Tus caricias….-

-No podías negarme. Nada importaba entonces, excepto tú y yo. Una y otra vez bajo el hermoso cielo sin luna. Pero todo termino antes de que el sol pudiera aumentar… Estabas avergonzada, ¿O yo lo estaba? Mi miedo se asomo sobre mis ojos y me puse de pie mientras dormías. Te susurre un adiós y huí en la oscuridad antes de que el sol saliera en ese cielo sin luna.

-Yo te ame, sí, yo te amo aun todavía. Te hubiera seguido a cualquier lugar donde me llevaras. Te hubiera jurado amor eterno, pero cuando desperté, solo encontré con tu desaparición total.

-Yo te ame.-

-Yo lo sé.-

Dice en un susurro de dolor tu bello ángel.

-Pero te deje….-

-Yo te amo.-

-Los dos sabíamos que era lo mejor…-

-¿Era lo mejor? ¿Fue o es lo mejor?-

-Y sin embargo no me arrepiento, pues te evite todo el dolor que pude haber causadote, más dolor del que te he hecho sentir. Sin embargo, esa noche no se puede olvidar. ¿Y ahora?-

-¿Ahora? ¿Cómo puedes hablar sobre un ahora para nosotros? Hablas de un ahora como si hubiera un pasado.

Pasas tus brazos sobre su cuello y la arropas con tu cuerpo.

-No hay ahora. Hay un para siempre.-

Nota: tetetetete este es un tipo prologo para un fanfic que voy a hacer y bueno, que estoy en proceso y a más tardar el domingo estará. Para los que no sepan o no hayan entendido. Bueno, son Loki y Sigyn. Aun tengo otro fanfic en proceso, pero yo no los dejo así porque si.


End file.
